footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 FIFA Women's World Cup
| num_teams = 24 | confederations = 6 | venues = 9 | cities = 9 | champion = USA | second = NED | third = SWE | fourth = ENG | count = 4 | matches = 52 | goals = 146 | attendance = | top_scorer = Ellen White Alex Morgan Megan Rapinoe (6 goals each) | player = Megan Rapinoe | young_player = Giulia Gwinn | goalkeeper = Sari van Veenendaal | fair_play = | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = 2023 }} The 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup was the eighth edition of the FIFA Women's World Cup, the quadrennial international football championship contested by the women's national teams of the member associations of the Fédération Internationale de Football Association (FIFA) between 7 June and 7 July 2019. In March 2015, France won the right to host the event; the first time the country is hosting the tournament, and the third time a European nation will. Matches are planned for nine cities across France. The United States enters the competition as defending champions. It is also be the first Women's World Cup to use the video assistant referee (VAR) system. Host selection On 6 March 2014, FIFA announced that bidding had begun for the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup. Member associations interested in hosting the tournament had to submit a declaration of interest by 15 April 2014, and provide the complete set of bidding documents by 31 October 2014. As a principle, FIFA preferred the 2019 Women's World Cup and the 2018 FIFA U-20 Women's World Cup to be hosted by the same member association, but reserved the right to award the hosting of the events separately. Initially, five countries indicated interest in hosting the events: England, France, Korea Republic, New Zealand and South Africa. However, the number of bidding nations was narrowed down to two in October 2014, when the French Football Federation and Korea Football Association submitted their official bid documents to FIFA. Both The Football Association and New Zealand Football registered expressions of interest by the April 2014 deadline, but in June 2014 it was announced that each would no longer proceed. The South African Football Association registered an expression of interest by the April 2014 deadline, however later decided to withdraw prior to the final October deadline. Both Japan Football Association and the Swedish Football Association had also expressed interest in bidding for the 2019 tournament, however Japan chose to focus on the 2019 Rugby World Cup and the 2020 Summer Olympics, whilst Sweden decided to focus on European U-17 competitions instead. The following countries made official bids for hosting the tournament by submitting their documents by 31 October 2014: * France * South Korea On 19 March 2015, France officially won the bid to host the Women's World Cup and the U-20 Women's World Cup. The decision came after a vote by the FIFA Executive Committee. Upon the selection, France became the fourth country to host both men's and women's World Cup, having hosted the men's twice in 1938 and 1998. Qualification The slot allocation was approved by the FIFA Council on 13–14 October 2016. The slots for each confederation are unchanged from those of the previous tournament except the slot for the hosts has been moved from CONCACAF (Canada) to UEFA (France). *AFC (Asia): 5 slots *CAF (Africa): 3 slots *CONCACAF (North, Central America and Caribbean): 3 slots *CONMEBOL (South America): 2 slots *OFC (Oceania): 1 slot *UEFA (Europe): 8 slots *Host Nation: 1 slot *CONCACAF–CONMEBOL play-off: 1 slot Qualifying matches started on 3 April 2017, and ended on 1 December 2018. Qualified teams A total of 24 teams qualified for the final tournament. Each team's FIFA Rankings in March 2019 are shown in parenthesis. ;AFC (5 teams) * (6) * (16) * (7) * (14) * (34) ;CAF (3 teams) * (46) * (38) * (49) ;CONCACAF (3 teams) * (5) * (53) * (1) ;CONMEBOL (3 teams) * (37) * (10) * (39) ;OFC (1 team) * (19) ;UEFA (9 teams) * (3) * (hosts) (4) * (2) * (15) * (8) * (12) * (20) * (13) * (9) Chile, Jamaica, Scotland, and South Africa will make their Women's World Cup debuts, while Italy will take part in the event for the first time since 1999 and Argentina will take part in the event for the first time since 2007. Brazil, Germany, Japan, Nigeria, Norway, Sweden, and the United States qualified for their eighth World Cup, continuing their streak of qualifying for every World Cup held so far. Venues Twelve cities were candidates. The final 9 stadiums were chosen on 14 June 2017; Stade de la Beaujoire in Nantes, Stade Marcel-Picot in Nancy, and Stade de l'Abbé-Deschamps in Auxerre were cut. Three of the stadiums were used at the UEFA Euro 2016: Parc Olympique in Lyon, Allianz Riviera in Nice, and Parc des Princes in Paris. The last of these hosted matches in the 1998 men's World Cup, and stands on the former site of a stadium that hosted matches in the 1938 men's World Cup. Another stadium that was used in 1998 is Stade de la Mosson in Montpellier. The other stadiums seat under 30,000 spectators. The semi-finals and final will be played at Parc Olympique Lyonnais in the Lyon suburb of Décines, with 58,000 capacity. The opening match were played at Parc des Princes in Paris. Video assistant referees On 15 March 2019, the FIFA Council approved the use of the video assistant referee (VAR) system for the first time in a FIFA Women's World Cup tournament. The technology was previously deployed at the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russia. Draw The draw for the final tournament was held on 8 December 2018, 18:00 CET (UTC+1), at the La Seine Musicale on the island of Île Seguin, Boulogne-Billancourt. The 24 teams were drawn into six groups of four teams. The 24 teams were allocated to four pots based on the FIFA Women's World Rankings released on 7 December 2018, with hosts France automatically placed in Pot 1 and position A1 in the draw. Teams from Pot 1 were drawn first and assigned to Position 1. This was followed by Pot 2, Pot 3, and finally Pot 4, with each of these teams also drawn to one of the positions 2–4 within their group. No group could contain more than one team from each confederation apart from UEFA, which have nine teams, where each group had to contain either one or two UEFA teams. Squads Each team have to provide to FIFA a preliminary squad of between 23 and 50 players by 26 April 2019, which shall not be published. From the preliminary squad, the team have to name a final squad of 23 players (three of whom must be goalkeepers) by a yet-to-be announced deadline. Players in the final squad can be replaced by a player from the preliminary squad due to serious injury or illness up to 24 hours prior to kickoff of the team's first match. Group stage The match schedule for the tournament was released on 8 February 2018. Following the final draw, seven group stage kick-off times were adjusted by FIFA. The top two teams of each group and the four best third-placed teams advance to the round of 16. All times are local, CEST (UTC+2). Tiebreakers The ranking of teams in the group stage is determined as follows: :1. Points obtained in all group matches (three points for a win, one for a draw, none for a defeat); :2. Goal difference in all group matches; :3. Number of goals scored in all group matches; :4. Points obtained in the matches played between the teams in question; :5. Goal difference in the matches played between the teams in question; :6. Number of goals scored in the matches played between the teams in question; :7. Fair play points in all group matches (only one deduction could be applied to a player in a single match): :*Yellow card: −1 points; :*Indirect red card (second yellow card): −3 points; :*Direct red card: −4 points; :*Yellow card and direct red card: −5 points; :8. Drawing of lots. Group A |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 4–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Le Sommer Renard Henry |goals2 = |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 45,261 |referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 =Reiten Utland Ohale |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 11,058 |referee = Kate Jacewicz (Australia) |report = Report }} -------------- |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Kim Do-yeon Oshoala |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 11,252 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Gauvin Le Sommer |goals2 = Renard |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 34,872 |referee = Bibiana Steinhaus (Germany) |report = Report }} ------------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 =Renard |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance =28,267 |referee =Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Yeo Min-ji |goals2 = C. Hansen Herlovsen |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 13,034 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} Group B |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 =Gwinn |goals2 = |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 15,283 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 =Hermoso L. García |goals2 =Kgatlana |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 12,044 |referee = María Carvajal (Chile) |report = Report }} ---------- |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 =Däbritz |goals2 = |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance =20,761 |referee =Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Li Ying |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 20,011 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–4 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Leupolz Däbritz Popp Magull |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 15,502 |referee = Sandra Braz (Portugal) |report = Report }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 11,814 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} Group C |time = 13:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 =Kerr |goals2 =Bonansea |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 15,380 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = Report }} |time = 15:30 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 =Cristiane |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 17,668 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = Report }} -------------- |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 3–2 |team2 = |goals1 =Foord Logarzo Mônica |goals2 =Marta Cristiane |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 17,032 |referee = Esther Staubli (Switzerland) |report = Report }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–5 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Girelli Galli |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 12,016 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |report = Report }} ---------------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–4 |team2 = |goals1 = Solaun |goals2 = Kerr |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 17,402 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Marta |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 21,669 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = Report }} Group D |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Parris White |goals2 = Emslie |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 13,188 |referee = Jana Adámková (Czech Republic) |report = Report }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 25,055 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report }} --------------- |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Iwabuchi Sugasawa |goals2 = Clelland |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 13,201 |referee = Lidya Tafesse Abebe (Ethiopia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Taylor |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 20,294 |referee = Qin Liang (China PR) |report = Report }} ------------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = White |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 14,319 |referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 3–3 |team2 = |goals1 = Little Beattie Cuthbert |goals2 = Menéndez Alexander Bonsegundo |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 28,205 |referee = Ri Hyang-ok (North Korea) |report = Report }} Group E |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Buchanan |goals2 = |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 10,710 |referee = Ri Hyang-ok (North Korea) |report = Report }} |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Roord |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 10,654 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} ------------- |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Miedema Bloodworth |goals2 = Onguéné |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 22,423 |referee = Casey Reibelt (Australia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Fleming Prince |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 14,856 |referee = Yoshimi Yamashita (Japan) |report = Report }} --------------------- |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Dekker Beerensteyn |goals2 = Sinclair |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 19,277 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Nchout |goals2 = Awona |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 8,009 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = Report }} Group F |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Asllani Janogy |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 15,875 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 13–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Morgan Lavelle Horan Mewis Rapinoe Pugh Lloyd |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 18,591 |referee = Laura Fortunato (Argentina) |report = Report }} -------------------- |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 5–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Sembrant Asllani Rolfö Hurtig Rubensson |goals2 = Kanjana |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 9,354 |referee = Salima Mukansanga (Rwanda) |report = Report }} |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Lloyd Ertz |goals2 = |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 45,594 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |report = Report }} ------------ |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Horan Andersson |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 22,418 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |report = Report }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Waraporn Urrutia |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 13,567 |referee = Anna-Marie Keighley (New Zealand) |report = Report }} Ranking of third-placed teams The four best third-placed teams from the six groups advance to the knockout stage along with the six group winners and six runners-up. Knockout stage In the knockout stage, if a match is level at the end of 90 minutes of normal playing time, extra time will be played (two periods of 15 minutes each), where each team is allowed to make a fourth substitution. If still tied after extra time, the match will be decided by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. Bracket ' | RD1-score01='1 (4)' | RD1-seed02=Nice | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02=1 (1) | RD1-seed03=23 June | RD1-team03=' ' | RD1-score03='3' | RD1-seed04=Valenciennes | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04=0 | RD1-seed05=23 June | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05='2' | RD1-seed06=Le Havre | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06=1 | RD1-seed07=24 June | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07=1 | RD1-seed08=Reims | RD1-team08=' ' | RD1-score08='2' | RD1-seed09=25 June | RD1-team09=' ' | RD1-score09='2' | RD1-seed10=Montpellier | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10=0 | RD1-seed11=25 June | RD1-team11=' ' | RD1-score11='2' | RD1-seed12=Rennes | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12=1 | RD1-seed13=22 June | RD1-team13=' ' | RD1-score13=3 | RD1-seed14=Grenoble | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14=0 | RD1-seed15=24 June | RD1-team15=' ' | RD1-score15='1' | RD1-seed16=Paris | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16=0 | RD2-seed01=27 June | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01=0 | RD2-seed02=Le Havre | RD2-team02=' ' | RD2-score02='3' | RD2-seed03=28 June | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03=1 | RD2-seed04=Paris | RD2-team04=' ' | RD2-score04='2' | RD2-seed05=29 June | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05=0 | RD2-seed06=Valenciennes | RD2-team06=' ' | RD2-score06='2' | RD2-seed07=29 June | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07=1 | RD2-seed08=Rennes | RD2-team08=' ' | RD2-score08='2' | RD3-seed01=2 July | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01=1 | RD3-seed02=Lyon | RD3-team02=' ' | RD3-score02='2' | RD3-seed03=3 July | RD3-team03=' ' | RD3-score03=1 | RD3-seed04=Lyon | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04=0 | RD4-seed01=7 July | RD4-team01=' ' | RD4-score01=2 | RD4-seed02=Lyon | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02=0 | RD4-seed03=6 July | RD4-team03= | RD4-score03=1 | RD4-seed04=Nice | RD4-team04=' ' | RD4-score04=2 }} Round of 16 --------------- |time = 17:30 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Popp Däbritz Schüller |goals2 = |stadium = Stade des Alpes, Grenoble |attendance = 17,988 |referee = Yoshimi Yamashita (Japan) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Herlovsen |goals2 = Kellond-Knight |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 12,229 |referee = Riem Hussein (Germany) |penalties1 =C. Hansen Reiten Mjelde Engen |penaltyscore = 4–1 |penalties2 = Kerr Gielnik Catley |report = Report }} ------- |time = 17:30 |team1 = |score = 3–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Houghton White Greenwood |goals2 = |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 20,148 |referee = Qin Liang (China PR) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Gauvin Henry |goals2 = Thaisa |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 23,965 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Hermoso |goals2 = Rapinoe |stadium = Stade Auguste-Delaune, Reims |attendance = 19,633 |referee = Katalin Kulcsár (Hungary) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Blackstenius |goals2 = |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 38,078 |referee = Kate Jacewicz (Australia) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Giacinti Galli |goals2 = |stadium = Stade de la Mosson, Montpellier |attendance = 17,492 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} ------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Martens |goals2 = Hasegawa |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 21,076 |referee = Melissa Borjas (Honduras) |report = Report }} Quarter-finals |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 0–3 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Scott White Bronze |stadium = Stade Océane, Le Havre |attendance = 21,111 |referee = Lucila Venegas (Mexico) |report = Report }} --------- |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Renard |goals2 = Rapinoe |stadium = Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance = 45,595 |referee = Kateryna Monzul (Ukraine) |report = Report }} ----- |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Miedema Van der Gragt |stadium = Stade du Hainaut, Valenciennes |attendance = 22,600 |referee = Claudia Umpiérrez (Uruguay) |report = Report }} ------ |time = 18:30 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Magull |goals2 = Jakobsson Blackstenius |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = 25,301 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report }} Semi-finals |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = White |goals2 = Press Morgan |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance = 53,512 |referee = Edina Alves Batista (Brazil) |report = Report }} ------ |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Groenen |goals2 = |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Décines-Charpieu |attendance = 48,452 |referee = Marie-Soleil Beaudoin (Canada) |report = Report }} Third place play-off |time = 17:00 |team1 = |score = 1–2 |team2 = |goals1 = Kirby |goals2 = Asllani Jakobsson |stadium = Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance = 20,316 |referee = Anastasia Pustovoitova (Russia) |report = Report }} Final |time = 17:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Rapinoe Lavelle |goals2 = |stadium = Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance = 57,900 |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report }} Statistics Goalscorers *6 goals * Ellen White * Alex Morgan * Megan Rapinoe *5 goals * Sam Kerr *4 goals * Cristiane * Wendie Renard *3 goals * Sara Däbritz * Aurora Galli * Cristiana Girelli * Vivianne Miedema * Jennifer Hermoso * Kosovare Asllani * Rose Lavelle * Carli Lloyd *2 goals * Marta * Ajara Nchout * Valérie Gauvin * Amandine Henry * Eugénie Le Sommer * Lina Magull * Alexandra Popp * Barbara Bonansea * Lieke Martens * Isabell Herlovsen * Stina Blackstenius * Sofia Jakobsson * Lindsey Horan * Sam Mewis *1 goal * Florencia Bonsegundo * Milagros Menéndez * Caitlin Foord * Elise Kellond-Knight * Chloe Logarzo * Thaisa * Gabrielle Onguéné * Kadeisha Buchanan * Jessie Fleming * Nichelle Prince * Christine Sinclair * María José Urrutia * Li Ying * Lucy Bronze * Alex Greenwood * Steph Houghton * Fran Kirby * Nikita Parris * Jill Scott * Jodie Taylor * Giulia Gwinn * Melanie Leupolz * Lea Schüller * Valentina Giacinti * Havana Solaun * Yui Hasegawa * Mana Iwabuchi * Yuika Sugasawa * Lineth Beerensteyn * Dominique Bloodworth * Anouk Dekker * Stefanie van der Gragt * Jackie Groenen * Jill Roord * Asisat Oshoala * Caroline Hansen * Guro Reiten * Lisa-Marie Utland * Jennifer Beattie * Lana Clelland * Erin Cuthbert * Claire Emslie * Kim Little * Thembi Kgatlana * Yeo Min-ji * Lucía García * Lina Hurtig * Madelen Janogy * Fridolina Rolfö * Elin Rubensson * Linda Sembrant * Kanjana Sungngoen * Julie Ertz * Christen Press * Mallory Pugh *1 own goal * Mônica (against Australia) * Aurelle Awona (against New Zealand) * Wendie Renard (against Norway) * Osinachi Ohale (against Norway) * Lee Alexander (against Argentina) * Kim Do-yeon (against Nigeria) * Jonna Andersson (against United States) * Waraporn Boonsing (against Chile) Assists *4 assists * Sherida Spitse *3 assists * Beth Mead * Amel Majri * Manuela Giugliano * Sam Mewis * Alex Morgan * Megan Rapinoe *2 assists * Andressa Alves * Lucy Bronze * Toni Duggan * Gaëtane Thiney * Tierna Davidson * Lindsey Horan * Kelley O'Hara *1 assist * Florencia Bonsegundo * Ellie Carpenter * Emily Gielnik * Katrina Gorry * Chloe Logarzo * Debinha * Raissa Feudjio * Yvonne Leuko * Janine Beckie * Ashley Lawrence * Nichelle Prince * Yessenia López * Zhang Rui * Karen Carney * Fran Kirby * Nikita Parris * Jill Scott * Georgia Stanway * Kadidiatou Diani * Amandine Henry * Eugénie Le Sommer * Sara Däbritz * Giulia Gwinn * Lina Magull * Verena Schweers * Lisa Boattin * Valentina Cernoia * Alia Guagni * Khadija Shaw * Jun Endo * Mana Iwabuchi * Lineth Beerensteyn * Desiree van Lunteren * Shanice van de Sanden * Chidinma Okeke * Caroline Hansen * Guro Reiten * Karina Sævik * Erin Cuthbert * Lisa Evans * Caroline Weir * Linda Motlhalo * Lee Geum-min * Lucía García * Virginia Torrecilla * Anna Anvegård * Kosovare Asllani * Stina Blackstenius * Magdalena Eriksson * Elin Rubensson * Linda Sembrant * Taneekarn Dangda * Crystal Dunn * Tobin Heath * Christen Press * Mallory Pugh Discipline A player was automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two matches; yellow cards expire after the completion of the quarter-finals (yellow card suspensions are not carried forward to any other future international matches) The following suspensions were served during the tournament: Awards The following awards were given at the conclusion of the tournament. The Golden Boot (top scorer), Golden Ball (best overall player) and Golden Glove (best goalkeeper) awards were sponsored by Adidas. Prize money Prize money amounts were announced in October 2018. Branding The emblem and slogan was launched on 19 September 2017 at the Musée de l'Homme in Paris. The emblem is a form of the FIFA Women's World Cup trophy with the colours of the Flag of France, The stripes of past and present fashion of marine French sailors and the ball of light with eight shards and with the symbol of Fleur-de-lis. The slogan is "Dare to Shine" (French Translated: Le moment de briller). Mascot The official mascot named "ettie" was unveiled on 12 May 2018 at the TF1 Group headquarters, and was broadcast on LCI. She made her first public appearance in Paris in front of the iconic Eiffel Tower. FIFA describe her as "a young chicken with a passion for life and football" and state that "she comes from a long line of feathered mascots, and is the daughter of Footix, the Official Mascot of the 1998 FIFA World Cup in France". Broadcasting rights * - Optus Sport * - Grupo Globo and Rede Bandeirantes. On free-to-air television, for the first time the games of the Brazilian team will be transmitted by Rede Globo, the other games will be transmitted by Rede Bandeirantes. On cable television, the games will be transmitted by Sportv and Band Sports. * – CTV, TSN, RDS * – FOX, FS1, Telemundo, Universo * – TF1 Group, Canal+ Group * – BBC * : DR * : EBU Qualified teams for Summer Olympics The World Cup will be used by UEFA to qualify three teams for the 2020 Summer Olympic women's football tournament in Japan. If teams in contention for the Olympic spots are eliminated in the same round, ties are not broken by their overall tournament record, and play-offs or a mini-tournament to decide the spots will be held if necessary in early 2020. For the first time, as per the agreement between the four British football associations (England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales), Great Britain will attempt to qualify for the Olympics through England's performance in the World Cup (a procedure already successfully employed by Team GB in field hockey and rugby sevens). Scotland also qualified for the World Cup but, under the agreement whereby the highest ranked home nation is nominated to compete for the purposes of Olympic qualification, their performance will not be taken into account. In effect, therefore, eight European teams will be competing for three qualification places. }-->TBD || || |- | TBD || || |- | TBD || || |} : 1 Bold indicates champions for that year. Italic indicates hosts for that year. External links * Category:2019 FIFA Women's World Cup 2019 Category:2019 in women's association football Category:2018–19 in French women's football